Into the Ocean
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Altair está no meio de sua missão para matar Abu'l Noqoud, mas antes que esse assassinato aconteça, ele conhece uma pessoa que muda completamente a sua maneira de ver a vida. NÃO é UA.
1. Sorriso

_**AVISOS: Fiz várias pesquisas antes de escrever essa fic, mas talvez algum acontecimento pela história pode estar na ordem errada. Se isso acontecer, peço desculpas, mas certas coisas me deixaram confusa quando lí/joguei. **__**NÃO**__** é fic UA, mas sim como uma história paralela à original Assassin's Creed I, que acontece durante uma das missões de Altair, e também tentarei manter ao máximo a personalidade do personagem e cronologia, mas pode ser que alguma coisinha acabe mudando, por isso não joguem pedras e tijolos. Espero que curtam !^^ E ah ! Prometo deixar a fic o mais séria possível ! xD**_

_**Gao ! X3**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Legenda**

01- Escrito assim é a narração, seja em primeira ou terceira pessoa.

02- _"Escrito assim é algum pensamento ou algo que o personagem está lendo."_

03- ( Comentários bestas da autora, eu xD /owreally? )

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu estava quase na metade de minha grande missão. Estava terminando minhas investigações e logo receberia a permissão para executar Abu'l Noqoud em seu palácio. Era como todos os dias, um assassinato seguido de outro, já estava acostumado, os gritos das pessoas que os presenciavam, o desespero das mulheres quando me viam correndo, empunhando minha espada para perseguir guardas, ou também escalar muros e pular sobre arqueiros. A cada salto que eu dava de lugares altos, e por pelo menos três segundos tinha a maravilhosa sensação de estar voando como uma águia que me mostrava o caminho. O sangue fresco que manchava a lâmina escondida em meu braço, que perfurava a garganta de meus alvos, sem piedade. _Sem piedade alguma_. Embora eu acreditasse desde jovem que meus pais me amavam, mas com as regras de Al Mualim nunca puderam me dar amor, o ódio começou a tomar conta de meu corpo e minha mente, era como se eu precisasse a cada dia matar para estar satisfeito. Mas não era assim que eu queria seguir, e tive certeza disso depois que persegui e matei um por um que esteve envolvido na morte de Adha, mas não senti nada além daquele vazio. Alimentar ódio em meu coração só faria com que eu me sentisse assim. Eu sou um assassino, me chamo Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. E irei contar uma história nessas páginas velhas, uma história de alguém que conheci, alguém que se não tivesse cruzado o meu caminho, hoje eu não seria quem eu sou.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1191, Damascus.

Já era noite. Eu precisava descansar pois estava exausto de correr atrás de informações sobre Abu'l. Era preciso agir com cautela na hora de investigar, mas, sinceramente, aquilo já me irritava a dias. Sempre as mesmas pessoas, os mesmos guardas. Eu estava dentro de uma cidade onde qualquer coisa que você fizesse de dia na presença de um guarda, era motivo para que ele tentasse te retalhar. Ainda bem que eu sabia escalar aqueles malditos muros, ainda bem que eu conseguia o calar.

Naquela noite, eu andava tranquilamente pelas estreitas ruas de Damascus, observando os mercadores desmontando suas barracas e irem para suas casas, nisso até passei a reparar que eram práticos, embrulhavam tudo em mantos negros e carregavam nas costas com a ajuda de cordas, por estarem sozinhos até que sabiam se virar. Na verdade reparei em tanta coisa inútil que até tive medo de mim. Mais alguns metros de caminhada e já não avistava mais ninguém. Estava tudo escuro e vazio, só o que iluminava a rua eram as tochas acesas, presas nas paredes.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça para pensar que naquele momento eu poderia ficar sossegado?

O que eu estava fazendo andando tão devagar e com os dedos entrelaçados atrás da cabeça?

Então, foi aí que aconteceu. Quando dobrei a rua, a luz de uma das tochas me fez ver uma sombra e percebi que havia alguém sobre as vigas em cima de mim, mas quando olhei não vi ninguém. Resolvi caminhar mais rápido e deixei a Hidden blade pronta. Mais pra frente e aconteceu a mesma coisa, aquilo já estava me tirando do sério. Olhei para trás e fechei os punhos com força.

-Quem quer que seja, não estou afim de brincar de esconde-esconde. Apareça! –Eu disse.

Assim que respirei para gritar novamente, fui surpreendido. Alguém saltou sobre minhas costas e ouvi o som de uma lâmina, provavelmente aquela pessoa retirara sua espada para me matar, mas fui rápido e joguei meu corpo para frente, me levantei e peguei a minha espada. Mais surpreso ainda fiquei ao ver que era uma mulher. Ela segurava duas espadas de tamanho médio em suas mãos e vestia uma roupa preta, eu diria até que se parecia com uma odalisca, seu corpo era bonito e seu ventre estava á mostra. Seu rosto não pude ver, este estava coberto por um capuz negro, não vi nada mais que seus lábios entreabertos, dentes cerrados, provavelmente estava com muita raiva.

De mim.

Me virei de lado e tentaria falar alguma coisa, perguntar, aliás. Afinal eu não estava acostumado a ser atacado por mulheres... a não ser quando empurro aquelas que vivem pedindo dinheiro pela cidade, mas eu não tenho culpa por estar com pressa. Mas, não tive tempo de dizer uma só palavra, e ela veio para cima de mim novamente, estava determinada a me matar. Assim que ela esticou o braço para tentar me ferir com a espada, eu me esquivei e segurei seu pulso, consegui a virar e lhe dei um leve empurrão. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Assim que eu a empurrei, ela pegou impulso na parede e novamente estava na minha frente para me atacar, então percebi que se tratava de uma pessoa forte. Decidi usar minha espada e fui para cima dela. Começamos a lutar e eu ainda me perguntava o que estava acontecendo, aproveitava os momentos que ela caía no chão ou cambaleava para observar se havia mais alguém com ela, não havia ninguém. Então resolvi acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Assim que ela correu novamente na minha direção, em apenas um golpe eu a desarmei e suas espadas voaram para o outro lado, tornando-se inalcançáveis para ela, eu agia com muita calma, tranquilidade. Ela fechou os punhos e tentou desferir socos em mim, mas eu rapidamente segurei seus dois braços, a joguei com força contra a parede e me certifiquei de que ela estava bem presa e que não se soltaria tão fácil.

-Me solta, me solta! –Ela gritou várias vezes mas não a obedeci.

-Não te soltarei até que me diga quem és, e o que pensa que está fazendo. Qual é o seu nome? Por quê quer me matar?

Ela ergueu a cabeça e então pude ver seus olhos, eram lindos olhos azuis, que lembravam o mar, o céu, até lembravam os de Adha. Possuía traços suaves, nariz fino e bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Seus longos cabelos negros começavam a se soltar para fora do capuz.

-Você... matou meu pai! Não posso te perdoar por isso! –Ela gritou e tentou se soltar mais uma vez, uma tentativa inútil.

-Quem era seu pai? Tenho certeza de que era alguém que matava pessoas inocentes ou fazia algum mal por aí. –Eu disse, dando um sorriso sarcástico. Nesse momento ví em seus olhos a raiva.

-Não importa quem era ele. Ele matava, sim. Mas era a única pessoa que eu tinha! A única... e você tirou ele de mim!

Teimosa do jeito que ela era, fui obrigado a agir com mais força. Então a virei de costas e puxei seus braços para trás, assim, a medida que ela não me contasse as coisas eu os puxaria mais para cima. Não tinha a intenção de quebrá-los, a não ser que fosse realmente preciso.

-Quem era ele? Não serei tolerante só por que você é uma mulher, vamos, diga!

-Não digo, pode me matar, já que é isso o que você sempre faz!

-Não... não irei te matar, mas farei com que sinta dor. –Começei a puxar seu braço direito e parei assim que ela deu o primeiro grito.

-Era Tamir! Tamir era meu pai! Está me machucando...

-Tsc... Tamir? Como aquela pessoa poderia ter uma filha? Estou surpreso.

-Ele não me considerava, mas mesmo assim, eu o amava e queria sempre estar com ele.

-Hum, pensei nisso mesmo, pois nunca soube que Tamir possuía filhos. Ele não te amava e matava pessoas sempre quando quisesse, e mesmo assim você quer me matar por tê-lo assassinado? Eliminado um mal deste mundo? Você só pode ser louca...

-Não sou! Mas agora estou sozinha, quero te ver morto! –Reparei que ela começava a chorar, não sei se por causa de seu pai ou talvez de tanto que puxei seus braços.

-Para quê quer me matar? Isso não vai trazê-lo de volta, só vai fazer com que se sinta pior. Você não tem nada a ver com tudo isso, não devia estar aqui.

-Solte-me...

-Não, me responda mais uma coisa antes, Tamir possui quantos filhos?

-... São quatro mulheres incluindo a mim, mas elas seguiram um caminho diferente do meu. Já que não recebiam a atenção do pai, não existia regra alguma para elas... tornaram-se prostitutas e saíram da cidade, não sei onde estão.

-E você só não as seguiu por amor a seu pai?

-Sim... –Ela respondeu um pouco mais calma, olhando para baixo.

-Deixarei você ir, mas só te aviso para não fazer isso novamente, não adiantará.

-Tudo bem. –Ela parecia ter concordado.

A soltei aos poucos e deixei que ela pegasse suas espadas de volta, ela deu alguns passos e então aconteceu o que eu já esperava, estava pronto. Ela voltou correndo e tentaria me matar novamente. Não vendo opção melhor para conseguir pará-la de vez, assim que ela se aproximou de mim, me desviei de seu golpe e me abaixei, puxando sua perna e fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Fui rápido e desferi um golpe com a hidden blade em seu ombro direito, perfurando-o. Ela gritou e largou suas armas.

-Eu não quero ter que te matar, mas isso vai parar você. –Disse enquanto me ajoelhava ao seu lado e retirava seu capuz, vendo por completo seu rosto e seus cabelos.

Ela olhou para mim e não tinha forças para se levantar, assim desistindo.

-Qual é o seu nome? –Perguntei mais uma vez, afastando os fios de cabelo de seu ombro ferido.

-Shahara... –Ela disse devagar, com a voz fraca.

-Você vai ficar bem, Shahara.

Em silêncio, a peguei com cuidado e a segurei enquanto caminhava pelas ruas até chegar ao local em que ela disse que morava. Por sorte, pelo caminho não havia ninguém. Abri a porta de madeira velha e avistei a cama de madeira, coberta por alguns tecidos brancos e então a levei até lá, deitando-a.

-Não vai me matar, Altair? –Ela perguntou, de olhos fechados.

-Não tenho motivos para isso. Cuide de seu ferimento, e não me procure mais.

Naquele momento aconteceu como se meu braço se movesse sem a minha vontade, e eu passei os dedos por seu rosto assim que a vi sorrindo, era um sorriso radiante, lindo, o mais lindo que já havia visto eu diria. Me virei e saí da casa o mais rápido que pude.

Eu não estava arrependido de ter assassinado Tamir, afinal era minha missão, recebi ordens para fazê-lo. Mas o fato de eu ter conhecido aquela mulher me fez sentir algo, não conseguiria explicar, mas também foi estranho conhecer alguém que mesmo sendo rejeitada por uma pessoa tão cruel como seu pai, ainda sim continuou o amando até sua morte.

Escalei muros e corri um pouco para sentir o vento frio de Damascus em meu rosto, para tentar esquecer um pouco sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Mas eu não consegui. Fiquei com aquilo na cabeça até chegar ao Bureau dos assassinos e descansar um pouco. Eram perguntas e mais perguntas que somente Shahara poderia me responder, mas eu disse a ela para que não me procurasse mais. Será que eu nunca mais a veria? Aquele sorriso...

**Na manhã seguinte**

Acordei sentindo uma dor forte nas costas, mas... quando foi que eu dormi? Estava mesmo cansado, me lembro que estava pensando. Não se passaram muitos segundos até que eu percebesse a posição que eu estava, fora do tapete, no canto da parede, deitado sobre pedaços de um vazo quebrado, eu juro que não sei quem o quebrou. Será que aquilo foi um sonho? Não. A hidden blade estava com sangue, ela sempre está com sangue, mas não era só isso. Aquele perfume, aquela fragância estava em minhas roupas. Logo o lider do bureau apareceu na porta, cruzando os braços e olhando para mim com uma expressão nada agradável.

-Veio aqui apenas para dormir, Altair? –Ele perguntou.

-Não. Estou de saída, desculpe por demorar.

-Hunf... e ainda bem que eu não gostava desse vazo que você quebrou!

Passei a mão na cabeça e na nuca enquanto olhava para os pedaços do que ainda ontem era um vazo e dei um sorriso sem graça. Assim que o vi voltando para dentro do cômodo, me apressei e escalei a fonte atrás de mim, chegando no telhado. Era mais uma manhã como todas as outras e eu ainda não havia recebido a bendita permissão para matar meu alvo, eu estava realmente devagar desta vez, e claro, ficaria mais ainda. Tratei de comer alguma coisa pela cidade e pegar mais informações, estava tão entediado que acabei empurrando um guarda quando ele me impediu de entrar em uma parte da cidade. Por quê eu fui fazer aquilo? Dois minutos depois e dez deles me perseguiam, corri o mais rápido que pude até que restasse apenas um. Então subi uma escada de mão e fiquei o esperando abaixado no telhado. Assim que ele subiu, saltei com toda minha força para cima dele e o matei, perfurando-o com a espada. Joguei seu corpo para trás das casas e continuei a correr, antes que aparecesse mais alguém para me incomodar.

O lugar era sempre pacífico quando sem confusões, não se via ninguém correndo ou nenhuma briga, mas algo havia me deixado curioso. No centro da cidade, local onde se concentram mais mercadores, havia uma espécie de apresentação, eu diria. Várias pessoas ao redor assistiam, cantando e se divertindo com alguma coisa, e como preciso investigar tudo pela cidade, resolvi sair dos telhados e dar uma olhada no que estava acontecendo alí. Tive dificuldades para chegar até um local onde eu pudesse ver bem, mas eu consegui. Eram odaliscas dançando, e acho que isso era até meio obvio, já que a maioria das pessoas que as assistiam eram homens. Fiquei alí por alguns minutos e já me viraria para sair dalí, mas algo que ví não deixou minhas pernas se moverem, meus olhos piscarem ou minha boca se fechar. Era ela.

Era Shahara.

Ela dançava junto com as outras, vestindo uma roupa vermelha com detalhes dourados e vários penduricalhos a enfeitavam, inclusive um véu quase transparente em sua cabeça, preso por jóias e que se juntava à sua saia, e mesmo a faixa amarrada em seu ombro pelo ferimento que eu a fiz, não estragava a sua beleza, ela também estava coberta de jóias e não calçava sapatos, eu pude ver melhor seus cabelos, que eram pretos mas brilhavam intensamente na luz do sol, eram tão compridos que se duvidar alcançavam seus joelhos; e mesmo de longe, conseguia ver claramente seus olhos azuis, realçados pela linha preta sobre seus cílios, puxados na direção do final das sobrancelhas. Sua roupa era mais ousada do que a que ela estava na noite passada quando nos conhecemos. E do modo que ela movia seu quadril, eu não pude sair dalí, simplesmente não consegui, e durante vários minutos eu fui um homem qualquer, impressionado, admirado e encantado pela beleza e a dança de uma linda mulher, mas ao contrário deles, eu observava apenas uma.

O vento que me trazia novamente aquele perfume, era como se estivesse sussurando em meu ouvido para me aproximar mais, mas minha mente teimava, insistia para que eu ficasse alí, ou até mesmo fosse embora. Confuso como eu estava, consegui apenas dar alguns passos para trás e me sentei em um banco, mas não consegui tirar os olhos daquela dançarina que se movia tão alegremente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... Espera aí. Desse jeito Abu'l não morre, não devia estar sentado aqui, eu preciso trabalhar, isso sim.

Acabei abaixando a cabeça enquanto aqueles pensamentos não me deixavam em paz, e assim se passaram alguns minutos. A música continuava, e por isso eu não percebi que a apresentação já havia terminado e achando que eu sairia dalí com toda a tranquilidade do mundo, estava enganado. Me levantei do banco tão repentinamente que não pude evitar o que aconteceu, acabei tropeçando no pé de alguém, cambaleei para frente e ainda levei a pessoa junto. Consegui a segurar pelos ombros para que não acabasse caindo e só então percebi quem era. É claro, meu destino estava de brincadeira comigo, era ela outra vez. Ela olhou para mim, aqueles olhos azuis olhando diretamente para mim... e eu nada consegui dizer, quando ela entreabriu os lábios para falar algo.

-Me... desculpe, eu...

Ela se soltou de meus braços e se virou, assim caminhando. Começei a seguí-la mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria fazer aquilo, mas assim que ela entrou em uma das ruas, começou a correr. Por quê ela correria de mim? Será que foi por tê-la dito para não me procurar? Bom, não importa. O fato é que eu subi no telhado e corri para encontrá-la.

Acho que no final das contas eu é quem estava a procurando.

Foram pelo menos uns cinco minutos até conseguir encontrar o que eu procurava, só que ela não estava bem sozinha... Em um beco meio que escondido, local onde provavelmente já foi uma casa antes, dois homens estavam a segurando enquanto um outro andava para lá e para cá dizendo alguma coisa. Foi inevitável a raiva que eu senti naquele momento; me aproximei com cuidado e permaneci abaixado para escutar a conversa.

-Suas queridas irmãs podem estar longe, e isso é triste... mas você ainda está aqui. –O homem dizia, se aproximando dela e levantando seu queixo com os dedos. Aquilo me irritou.

-Mas eu não sou como elas! Não irei me casar com você, não serei sua. Só quer se casar comigo por prazer! –Ela dizia em tom alto e tentava se soltar.

-Shahara, minha linda Shahara. Seu pai, você sabe que ele adoraria que nós dois nos casassemos, era o desejo dele.

-Era o desejo dele por que você é rico, era isso o que ele queria. Ele não estava nem aí para a felicidade das filhas! E morreu egoísta. E agora, eu sei cuidar de mim mesma sozinha, não preciso de você!

-Você é teimosa. Pelo visto terei de ser mais claro com você. –Ele disse mais sério e retirou sua espada, apontando para ela. –Ou se casa comigo, ou com ninguém mais. Acabarei com sua vida!

As ultimas palavras dele foram as sulficientes. Fiquei de pé e saltei lá do alto, direto para cima dos guardas dele que seguravam Shahara. Matei um com a hidden blade e o outro empurrei para a própria espada daquele homem, também o matando.

-Quem é você? Maldito, irá morrer!

Ele tentou me atingir mas não conseguiu, o chutei na barriga e ele caiu sobre pedaços de madeira. Precisei agir rapidamente, a puxei pela mão e corri, e enquanto me afastava dalí, pude ouvir as palavras daquele homem.

-Não pense que acaba assim, Shahara! Não perdem por esperar! –Seus gritos ficaram mais distantes.

-Espera Altair! Eu não corro tão rápido quanto você, estou cansada... –Ela tentava me avisar e já estava sem fôlego.

-Não seja por isso.

Dei alguns passos para trás e a segurei pelas pernas, logo a jogando para minhas costas, e enquanto ela se segurava em meu pescoço e respirava perto de meu ouvido, eu voltei a correr. Por mim eu voltava lá e o matava, mas como ela estava junto, não a colocaria em risco. Eu corri tanto que mal sabia para onde estava indo, mas quando percebi havíamos chegado na parte mais alta da cidade, onde atrás de nós já começavam as montanhas. Subi até o telhado de uma catedral abandonada e a coloquei no chão, me deitando ao lado e respirando aceleradamente de tão cansado que estava. Ela permaneceu deitada olhando para o céu e aos poucos se acalmou, então me senti seguro para dizer alguma coisa.

-Quem era aquele homem? –Perguntei ainda com dificuldades de respirar.

-Ahmad. Antigo amigo de meu pai e sempre quis se casar comigo, mas eu o rejeitava... agora que ele morreu, vive me perseguindo pela cidade.

Eu apoiava minha cabeça nos braços e olhava para ela enquanto me explicava sobre ele, eu estava mais perto, ah, aquele perfume outra vez.

-Eu posso matá-lo se você quiser. –Disse tranquilo, agora olhava para o céu.

-Ficou louco? Ele possúi um exercito gigante!

-Grande e fraco...

-Não os subestime, Altair... E, por quê está aqui? Me seguiu até lá? Por quê fez isso?

Acabei ficando em silêncio e só consegui dar um leve sorriso. Logo percebi que a música da cidade chegava em nossos ouvidos, mesmo de tão longe, tão distante. Um dia. Apenas um dia foi preciso para que eu me sentisse daquele jeito, mas tinha o seu lado bom, eu percebi que já não pensava tanto em Adha.

Antes que eu pudesse me perder novamente em pensamentos, Shahara se levantou. Ela deu alguns passos e começou a dançar no rítimo da música que ouvíamos, eu me sentei e passei a observá-la, ela olhava para mim e sorria. Estava dançando para mais ninguém ver além de mim, era como se eu estivesse sendo hipnotizado naquele momento, meus olhos novamente não piscavam.

-Altair? –Ela me chamou de repente.

-Hum? –Eu respondi, ainda hipnotizado. Ela já havia parado de dançar e estava com uma expressão séria.

-Por quê você se tornou um assassino? Nunca se arrependeu de ter matado alguém?

-Eu fui criado por um, meus pais eram. Não havia outro destino se não me tornar também. Eu não me arrependo por que não mato pessoas inocentes.

-Mesmo que não sejam inocentes, não te pesa a consciência? Eles podem praticar o mal, mas são seres humanos, possuem almas, corpos, vidas, Altair. Você os faz sofrer, sentir dor, sendo que são apenas suas almas que carregam a culpa de tudo o que fizeram. Nunca parou para pensar sobre o que você mereça por fazer isso?

-Não gosto de pensar muito nisso. Mas acho que não me importo, esse é o meu trabalho, foi para isso que me treinaram por tantos anos, não posso desapontá-los. Mas... nunca parei para pensar sobre consciência, estou tão acostumado a matar que me tornei frio.

-Você já perdeu alguém que amava? –Eu não esperava essa pergunta dela.

-Sim...

-Então conhece a dor. O que você fez depois?

-Matei todos eles.

-De que adiantou?

-Nada. E foi por isso que eu tento te dizer que nada irá adiantar você me matar. Tudo sempre termina em vazio, um imenso vazio.

-Entendo... –Ela respondeu olhando para baixo, pensativa.

-Shahara... –Me aproximei dela. –Não estou pedindo para que me perdoe por ter matado seu pai, acho até que não mereça seu perdão. Mas, tente ver como eu, se ele continuasse vivo, mataria mais pessoas, inclusive você. Você sabe como ele era, arrogante, autoritário. Você sabe disso.

-Sim, quando ele se cansasse de mim era bem provável que me matasse mesmo... Mas eu não tenho mais ninguém, Altair. Minhas irmãs fugiram, minha mãe está morta.

-Você tem a m... –Pensei duas vezes antes de continuar. Me virei e fiquei de costas para ela, olhando as nuvens. –Você tem Ahmad, pode se casar com ele e ter uma família.

-De que adiantaria ter uma família mas não ter amor? Eu não quero isso, quero amar alguém que me ame também.

Me virei novamente, meu corpo se virou sozinho. Ela olhou para mim e deu um sorriso um tanto desanimado, mas quando olhei em seus olhos, era como se estivessem esperando alguma coisa de mim, alguma resposta. Mas não tive tempo de dizer nada.

-Eu preciso ir. –Ela disse rápido.

-Quero te acompanhar até sua casa. Ahmad pode estar por aí ainda, e sabemos que ele está furioso.

-Tudo bem...

A peguei novamente para descermos da catedral e a coloquei no chão em seguida, caminhavamos devagar pelas ruas estreitas e não trocamos mais palavras.

Já na porta de sua casa, ela a abriu e se virou para mim, sorrindo.

-Tenha um bom dia Altair.

-Você também, bem... Shahara...

-Sim?

-Será que talvez... hoje a noite, não poderiamos ir até aquela catedral novamente? Lá é lindo a noite, da pra ver a lua, as estrelas... –Eu falava passando a mão pela nuca e arrastando ridiculadamente o pé para lá e para cá no chão. Aquele não era eu, não era possível.

-Huhu... –Ela deu uma risada leve. –Vamos, sim. Quero ver as estrelas. Você me acompanha daqui?

-Claro! Claro... me espere à noite então.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando e entrou em sua casa, fechando a porta. Eu me virei e voltei a caminhar, várias perguntas ainda em minha mente, como por exemplo... o que seria dalí para frente? Eu não sei. Mas sei que depois das palavras de Shahara eu acabei pensando sobre meus assassinatos. Pensei até demais.

Então resolvi fazer o sacrifício de parar de pensar nela e fazer o meu trabalho, antes que Al Mualim aparecesse e arrancasse minha cabeça com uma espada, ou me enforcasse com sua própria roupa, ou talvez quem sabe me afogasse no rio. Acabei rindo pensando nas maneiras que ele poderia me matar, só eu para rir pensando em como iria morrer, isso chega a ser desastroso. Pelo caminho acabei escutando uma conversa de dois guardas e descobri que Abu'l faria uma festa em alguns dias, e isso era uma informação verdadeiramente importante. Mas sabe... eu queria que a noite chegasse logo.

_Continua..._

_**Nyaaaa minna ! \o/ No jogo você controla Altair e desde que chega em Damascus até a hora que você mata Abu'l passa rapidinho, né ? Mas aqui não ! 8D Resolvi colocar uns dias ae pra poder ter a Shahara na história^^ não vai interferir nada na história original, por que... a, deixa essa parte pro capítulo final, né ? xD Ah, e percebi que eu narro bem melhor em primeira pessoa! O3o Espero que tenham gostado e o cap2 saia em breve, ( eu acho ) beijinhos \o**_


	2. Encontro

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Legenda**

01- Escrito assim é a narração, seja em primeira ou terceira pessoa.

02- _"Escrito assim é algum pensamento ou algo que o personagem está lendo."_

03- ( Comentários bestas da autora, eu xD /owreally? )

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Um grito de dor, e nada mais se ouviu, ninguém desconfiou, ninguém presenciou. No meio do silêncio a sua morte chegou aos poucos e eu, não sabia o que estava fazendo. Era como se fosse outra pessoa em meu lugar, mas por quê eu estava alí? O que eu ví era o que eu não queria ver, nunca, jamais. Seus olhos não se moviam, o brilho deles se apagava a cada minuto. Eu segurava uma mecha de seus longos cabelos, enquanto seu sangue quente percorria o caminho dos pisos até chegar à porta e manchar o tapete amarelo. Eu a matei, ela estava morta e não poderia trazê-la de volta, mas por quê? Por quê?

"_Eu a matei..."_

Essa frase estava em minha mente e pesava todo o meu corpo, mais um pouco acho que pararia meu coração também. Aos poucos começei a ouvir vozes e a claridade do dia irritou meus olhos, eu levantei um dos braço para abrí-los e só então percebi que foi apenas um sonho. Me sentei devagar, o suor escorria por meu rosto, estava com a respiração acelerada. Consegui ficar de pé com um pouco de esforço e um homem veio até mim.

-Está bem, amigo?

-Estou, mas... o que aconteceu?

-Você chegou aqui, encostou na parede e desmaiou, acredito. Já se alimentou hoje? –Ele se mostrava preocupado comigo. Seu jeito de falar até me lembrava Malik.

-Muito pouco, mas irei me cuidar, agradeço.

Caminhei até o outro lado do pátio me apoiando nas paredes enquanto o homem me observava e assim que senti a brisa em meu rosto, começei a me sentir melhor, mas aquela cena, o que eu vi em meu sonho eu não conseguia esquecer. Por quê eu iria querer matá-la? Eu não queria vê-la morta. Então me perguntei se ela estava bem.

Pelo visto eu estava preocupado com ela.

O restante da tarde passou rápido, fiquei apenas vagando pelas ruas tentando encontrar alguma coisa útil, algo que possa de certa maneira me ajudar com meu assassinato, mas a maioria do tempo eu passei lá no alto, vendo o pôr do sol sobre os telhados, mais próximo do céu era o lugar onde conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e eles já estavam uma bagunça impossível de ser organizada. Depois disso, a noite caiu tranquilamente e eu já me sentia bem melhor. O céu, agora com uma cor escura e um tanto avermelhada revelava suas estrelas e a lua que iluminava a cidade. Era como se as estrelas me dissessem, me mandassem uma mensagem. Era hora de vê-la.

Andei tão depressa e a cada minuto sentia meu coração batendo mais rápido. Estava me sentindo tão fora de mim mesmo que acabei fazendo as minhas burradas pelo caminho e atropelei algumas pessoas, quebrei um vazo mas ainda bem que ninguém viu, ele ficou lá no canto, mas quando o dono encontrá-lo tenho certeza que irá xingar aquele que fez aquilo de tudo quanto é nome. Ainda bem que eu não estaria por perto para ouvir. Andando mais um pouco e acabei chegando ao local onde eu e Shahara lutamos a um dia atrás, a sensação que tive foi estranha ao pensar que ela queria me matar ainda ontem e hoje iria levá-la para ver as estrelas. Cheguei em frente à sua casa e parei, não sei porque diabos não consegui bater na porta de imediato e precisei de alguns segundos para respirar.

Respirar? Estava mesmo ficando louco?

Depois que respirei fundo e bati, ela abriu a porta tranquilamente e sorriu ao me ver, estava mais linda do que nunca vestindo uma roupa de tom rosa - claro, com várias moedas douradas a enfeitando. O cabelo como sempre estava solto, com apenas um véu e jóias por cima dele, jóias douradas de pedras azuis, que combinavam perfeitamente com a cor de seus olhos. Acabei percebendo também que por baixo da saia rodada e por cima da calça larga branca ela carregava suas espadas. Ela iria tentar me matar novamente ou seria só por segurança? Acho que não me importava mais.

-Boa noite, Altair. –Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

-Boa noite. Vamos? –Perguntei tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

-Claro! –Ela respondeu animada e então começamos a caminhar.

Assim que chegamos em frente à velha catedral, a segurei em minhas costas para que eu pudesse escalar as janelas, ela parecia não ter medo de altura mas mesmo assim segurou fortemente meu pescoço, acho até que ficou a marca de suas delicadas mãos. Chegamos ao topo, eu a coloquei no chão e a brisa gelada veio nos receber, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos balançassem no seu ritmo, ela se parecia mais uma deusa.

Então tomei a liberdade de segurar sua mão e a levar até o outro lado, onde a vista era melhor, ela permitiu e apenas sorriu um pouco envergonhada. E foi como um grande presente para nós, as estrelas estavam tão nítidas naquela noite, a lua tão grande e brilhante que parecia iluminar sua pele clara. Olhei para ela e estava boquiaberta com o que via, admirada pela beleza do céu. Depois, deitamos no chão, um do lado do outro, como de dia aconteceu.

-E então? O que achou? –Perguntei entrelaçando os dedos atrás da cabeça.

-É lindo... acho que nunca havia visto um céu assim. Jamais irei me esquecer de quem me mostrou.

-Shahara, não quero que pense que estou fazendo isso somente para que você esqueça que sou o assassino de seu pai.

-Eu sei que não é isso, Altair. Eu devia estar com ódio de você, mas... não sei o que aconteceu comigo. –Ela olhava para as estrelas, perdida e confusa.

-Concordo com você. E devo dizer que suas palavras de hoje de manhã me fizeram pensar em muitas coisas... eu sou um assassino, minha alma já está condenada, mas creio que possa fazer tudo de um jeito diferente.

-Como pensa que deve ser? –Ela olhou para mim.

-Deve existir amor acima de tudo, fazer um sacrifício por alguém e não para si mesmo, não por ódio.

Naquele momento, ela sorriu, balançou a cabeça positivamente e se levantou. Deu alguns passos e permaneceu parada, olhando a lua. E novamente meu corpo parecia se mover sozinho, não se ouvia nada mais do que o vento sussurrando enquanto eu me aproximava dela aos poucos. Ela percebeu que eu estava atrás dela mas não se moveu, apenas fechou seus olhos. Coloquei minha mão esquerda sobre seu braço e aproximei meu rosto de seu pescoço, assim sentindo novamente aquela fragrância que por horas sonhei em sentir tão perto de mim outra vez; aproximei meus lábios e toquei sua pele. Ela estremeceu e entreabriu os lábios, como se esperasse por um beijo. Então deixei me corpo tão próximo ao dela que podia sentir sua respiração, coloquei minha outra mão sobre sua cintura e desci lentamente os dedos por suas curvas até seu quadril, a segurei com um pouco mais de força e a virei para mim, ela abriu os olhos e olhou diretamente nos meus, logo colocando suas mãos sobre meu rosto e sorrindo. Eu a segurei em meus braços e a beijei, um beijo terno, lento, um beijo que não queríamos que terminasse nunca, nem eu, nem ela.

Assim que nossos lábios se separaram nos olhamos novamente e eu fui o primeiro a pronunciar alguma palavra.

-Shahara... isso não é certo, com você. Eu matei seu pai, não devia nem me tocar. Devia me matar, isso sim.

-Agora não podemos mais voltar atrás, eu te quero, não teria forças para matá-lo. –Ela sussurrou e então novamente nos beijamos, eu a abraçava com força, uma vontade que estava desde quando vi seu rosto e seu corpo. Eu provavelmente não merecia tamanho carinho, mas não poderia fazer nada se estávamos apaixonados. Eu só a queria, nada mais.

O dia e a noite. A chuva e o sol. Eu e Shahara. Apesar de diferentes um do outro, o que sentíamos naquele momento era igual.

Estávamos mais envolvidos a cada minuto, mas é claro que alguma coisa tinha que acontecer. Um dos guardas da cidade apareceu sabe-se da onde e nos deu um susto com sua voz.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? –Ele perguntou sério e provavelmente muito furioso, o que fez a mim e Shahara nos assustar. –Não deviam estar aqui, este local está interditado por que a catedral será reaberta em alguns dias. Vão sair ou será que terei de lhes dar uma lição?

Ele retirou sua espada e eu estava pronto para matá-lo, mas Shahara segurou meu pulso e balançou a cabeça olhando preocupadamente para mim, um sinal para que eu não fizesse aquilo. Então procurei relaxar e obedecê-lo.

-Sairemos, não se preocupe. –Eu disse friamente.

-Ótimo! Aqui não é lugar para o que estavam fazendo!

Descemos o mais rápido possível e a linda vista das estrelas agora estava escondida lá em cima, fora de nosso alcance. Mas, naquele momento nenhuma estrela ou até mesmo a lua teria importância para mim, eu estava ao lado dela.

Ela caminhava graciosamente com as mãos para frente enquanto olhava para o chão, reparei também que seu rosto estava vermelho. Seria pelo beijo que demos ou pelo flagrante do guarda? Não tive coragem de perguntar. Ficamos em silêncio e apenas uma vez acabamos nos olhando e ela riu sem graça, mas pude ver o quanto estava feliz, acho que pelo menos eu havia conseguido fazê-la parar de pensar nas maldades de Ahmad. Mas por pouco tempo, é claro. Um pouco mais à frente e lá estava o maldito, com mais um guarda enquanto tentavam arrancar informações de uma mulher que provavelmente mora ao lado de Shahara e a conhece. Ahmad era um homem covarde, eu diria... enquanto seguram a vítima é claro que ele conseguiria bater nessa pessoa ou matá-la com facilidade. Eu olhei para Shahara e ela olhou para mim como se estivesse mais preocupada do que antes.

-Altair, vamos voltar por favor...-Ela disse.

-Não. Só estão eles dois, eu posso tentar. Você fica escondida aqui atrás dessas madeiras, não quero que ele te veja.

-Altair... cuidado. –Eu não tive tempo de dizer nenhuma palavra e ela me "calou" com um beijo rápido. Sorri e fui até Ahmad.

Me aproximei aos poucos e logo quando ele me viu, tirou sua atenção da pobre mulher e sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Ora ora. Se não é o amigo de minha futura esposa! –Ele andava para lá e para cá, como de costume.

-Tsc... de hoje você não passa. –Disse sério e determinado. Assim que retirei minha espada a reação dele não foi a que eu esperava. Ele fez uma expressão de susto e saiu correndo enquanto gritava.

-Mate ele! Mate!

Na hora senti vontade de dar uma gargalhada, mas o homem que estava com ele se aproximava de mim com sua espada em mãos.

-Ordens são ordens, irei te matar! –Ele gritou e ergueu o braço.

Assim que correu na minha direção e tentou desferir um golpe contra mim, eu logo o segurei pelo braço e o joguei para cima de minhas costas, fazendo-o virar rapidamente para trás e bater a cabeça no chão. Ele ainda assim se levantou cambaleando e tentou fazer a mesma coisa, só que desta vez com um pouco mais de força, eu me defendi com minha espada e aquele maravilhoso som de duas lâminas se forçando uma contra a outra quebrou novamente o silêncio. Fiquei parado até que mais uma vez ele veio, eu consegui chutar seu joelho, sua espada caiu do outro lado e assim que ele virou de costas para pegá-la, dei um salto e perfurei suas costas com uma faca, em seguida sua garganta. Corri o quanto antes até Shahara e lá estava ela no mesmo lugar que deixei, ajoelhada no chão e um pouco nervosa, a levantei e nos abraçamos.

-Ele vai vir atrás de mim, Altair... até conseguir me matar!

-Não, ele não vai fazer isso. Vou protegê-la a partir de hoje, não quero mais você longe de mim.

-Obrigada.

Peguei uma mecha de seus longos cabelos e levantei calmamente, assim encostando meus lábios nos fios. Ela sorriu.

-Está tudo bem.

-Vamos até minha casa, vou preparar um chá para nós!

-Mas não já está ficando tarde? –Perguntei confuso.

-Não há problemas, eu moro sozinha mesmo...

Aceitei e então fomos na direção de sua casa. Meu coração parecia dizer palavras, eu estava me sentindo melhor e seguro, tanto que até peguei em sua mão e a segurei fortemente. Sua mão era tão pequena junto à minha.

Chegamos em sua casa e ela abriu a porta, eu entrei e logo avistei a cama de madeira. Me lembrei da noite passada quando lutamos e eu a deixei alí depois que feri seu ombro, era estranho estar alí novamente, quando havia saído e achando que ela estava morrendo de raiva de mim. E agora eu estava alí para tomar chá em sua companhia. O destino adora tirar uma comigo mesmo. Ela me guiou até a cozinha, o cômodo era pequeno porém bastante organizado e limpo, era branco, calmo. Puxei uma das duas cadeiras existentes ao redor da pequena mesa e me sentei, ela colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e em seguida caminhou até o velho armário para pegar as coisas. Eu, me sentindo até um pouco bobo eu diria, repousei mas mãos sobre a mesa e permaneci olhando para frente, mas foi depois que eu percebi o que estava fazendo. Quebrei o silêncio quando arrastei a cadeira para trás e me levantei, me virando e avistando Shahara preparar as canecas, então caminhei até ela com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça.

-Eu te ajudo! –Disse rápido tentando contornar a situação, se não ela faria tudo sozinha e eu continuaria como bobo sentado naquela cadeira.

-Não precisa, obrigada. Está tudo sob... Ai! –Antes que ela pudesse terminar de me falar que estava tudo bem, uma surpresa. Ela derrubou quase toda a água do jarro em seus pés, ainda bem que não estava quente, mas foi água pra todo lado. Então concluí que não estava tudo sob controle e fui ajudá-la.

-Você está bem? –Perguntei tirando o jarro de sua mão e colocando sobre a mesa.

-Estou sim... só um pouquinho ensopada agora... –Ela respondeu.

Ela olhou para mim enquanto tirava os fios de cabelo da frente do rosto e então começamos a rir. Uma gargalhada tão boa que a tempos não me sentia daquele modo, Shahara era a única que havia conseguido me fazer sorrir como aquele dia. Ela pretendia andar até o outro lado da cozinha onde se encontravam panos secos, mas por estar sem sapatos acabou escorregando ainda na minha frente, eu tentei ser o mais rápido possível e consegui alcançá-la antes que batesse no chão, mas um segundo depois acabei indo junto e tive que soltá-la para não ir de cabeça no pé da mesa. Caí sentado e molhei toda a roupa, dessa vez apenas ela gargalhava enquanto minha expressão não era das melhores, a sensação de estar com as calças molhadas realmente não era boa. ( Isso foi engraçado, só eu mesma pra colocar o Altair numa dessas xD ) Nos apoiamos um no outro e enfim conseguimos ficar de pé, eu a guiei até os panos para que não acontecesse outro escorregão. Um minuto depois e estávamos lá enxugando o chão quando poderíamos estar tomando chá, mas estava sendo divertido. Bem melhor que o chá.

Assim que terminamos, nos sentamos nas cadeiras da cozinha e ela estava mais cansada do que eu. A única coisa que podia se ouvir era sua respiração acelerada, mas logo ela espirrou. Um espirro tão rápido e baixo que eu até chamaria de meigo.

Estou ficando louco...

-Você vai ficar doente! Precisa esquentar o corpo e calçar algum sapato.

Eu disse e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a segurei pela mão e a levei até sua cama, a deitando. Tomei a liberdade de procurar uma toalha e sequei seus pés.

-Não precisa ser tão gentil Altair, eu não mereço tudo isso... estraguei nosso chá por ser tão atrapalhada! –Ela colocava as mãos sobre o rosto, envergonhada.

-Isso foi mais divertido do que seria se tomássemos o chá. –Eu sorria enquanto cobria suas pernas com a manta vermelha. –Mas não quero que adoeça.

-Não vou. –Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida. Me sentei na beira da cama e me aproximei dela, colocando minha mão sobre seu rosto delicado e novamente a beijei. Ela retribuiu de uma maneira mais livre do que lá na catedral, onde ela parecia sentir um pouco mais de vergonha. Ela colocou as mãos sobre meus ombros e me abraçou forte, me puxando. A cada minuto que se passava eu estava mais próximo à ela, já estava praticamente deitado, e antes que eu pudesse perder o controle da situação, eu me sentei novamente.

-O que foi? –Ela perguntou segurando minha mão.

-Eu acho melhor eu ir embora... –Me levantei e puxei sua mão para beijá-la. –Só me prometa que irá se cuidar.

-Prometo! –Ela acenou a cabeça positivamente e sorriu. Eu lhe dei um rápido beijo e caminhei até a porta.

-Amanhã a noite virei aqui na mesma hora. Acabo de me lembrar que existe um outro lugar além da catedral... você vai gostar. –Eu sorri e abri a porta.

-Estarei esperando. –Ela disse e acenou para mim, o seu lindo sorriso foi a ultima coisa que vi antes de fechar a porta.

Meus pensamentos? Estavam uma bagunça. Apesar de ser um homem frio, havia alguma coisa me irritando no fundo da alma, me dando aquela vontade louca de sair correndo e gritando feito um... Enfim, estou MESMO enlouquecendo. Mas por ela.

Aquela noite havia passado depressa, mas sabe quando o sentimento que você sente é tão bom que quase não se importa com isso? Pois é, eu iria vê-la no dia seguinte. E então eu novamente senti que nada poderia me atrapalhar, nada poderia nos atrapalhar.

-Hunf, acho que estou meio sem sono... –Murmurei para mim mesmo. –Acho que vou sair da cidade um pouco e encher as paciências de Malik por aí.

_Continua no capítulo 3..._


End file.
